Miles
by Cookiefox
Summary: When Sonic breaks Tails' trust in the most horrible way possible, Tails runs away, vowing never to return.


Miles  
A few things before I start  
1\. This is a fan-fic based on Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog  
2\. i own nothing. insert generic sega disclaimer here. blah blah blah

Sonic is on a date with that robot person Breezy who you see in episode 3. (watch the episode to see why this would happen.) so anyway, they are sitting at a random table which sonic found from nowhere.(cause he's a pro cartoon.) he is on his 4th glass of wine. (I know he wouldn't get drunk that bad. But this isn't the "thing".) He is now babbling on about nothing. Sonic is saying "so there I was *hiccup* Robotnik had cornered me and Tails *hiccup*. Our backs to a metal wall there was no way to escape *hiccup* but I cut through the wall with my spin. Then we *hiccup* escaped leavin' old egghead in the distance." *hiccup* Breezy says "oh you're so heroic. But I must admit that I am wondering, how did you meet your sidekick Tails." (Here comes the "thing" for Sonic) Sonic replies "well *hiccup* I was running reaaaal fast one day 2 years ago. Then this random fox kid dropped down onto me. I asked him why he was trying to live with these birds. *takes another sip of wine* he told me that he could fly. Naturally I didn't believe him. But he proved me wrong. Then he asked to be friends seeing as *hiccup* he had no family. After I said no, the little kid cried so much that I slipped and fell down a hill. After that, I agreed. So I asked him his name and he told me it was Miles. He didn't like that name so I called him Tails. Breezy breaks out in laughter. "Miles. HAHAHHAHAHAHA! THAT'S RICH! SO FUNNY!"

Tails is within earshot and hears Sonic utter his true name. He thinks "OMG! He betrayed me. He lied. Now that robot knows my name…. and is laughing at it. NOOOOOO!" he walks away from them and hides behind a nearby rock. Once behind cover, he starts to uncontrollably sob. A few minutes later, Breezy leaves after kissing Sonic on the cheek. After that, he falls asleep on the ground from being too intoxicated.

The next morning, after his head is clear, he walks closer to the rock where Tails is hiding. Tails is still sobbing uncontrollably. (emo much?) Sonic now hears the crying and walks behind the rock where Tails is. He looks down at him and says "what's wrong little buddy?"(this rage at Sonic is the "thing" for Tails. It gets worse, almost to curses.) Tails looks up at him and replies "what's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? YOU BETRAYED ME! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" not expecting this, Sonic takes 2 involuntary steps back before saying whoa whoa bro. what did I do?" Tails replies "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" "No I don't." "Then let me remind you…" his eyes start to acquire a red tint as he continues raging. "YOU TOLD BREEZY THAT MY REAL NAME IS MILES YOU TRAITOR! I TRUSTED YOU TO KEEP IT A SECRET AND YOU BETRAYED THAT TRUST!" "calm down friend. I don't remember that. I was drunk and not thinking straight." "THAT ISN'T AN EXCUSE SONIC!" "oh come on. It must have slipped out. I wasn't thinking."EXACTLY YOU WEREN'T THINKING! NOW THAT ROBOT KNOWS MY NAME AND SHE LAUGHED AT IT!" "I swear it just slipped out. Have I ever done anything to upset you before?" "hmmm….YES! you tried to put me in the home with those two nutty birds. Their house freakin exploded! Then you tried to put me in with that drill sergeant!" "Well you didn't get hurt in either of those; Which was my goal." "are you kidding me? I almost died in the first one and the second one was just harsh! But the third one; the third one was worst of all. Those robots were horrible!" "Well I thought they were real parents. You did too. Besides, I was just trying to do what was best for you." "Yeah right. Like you've ever done that! You have dragged me all around Mobius in your fight with Robotnik. Do you have any idea what that fight has put me through?" "no but I assume you are going to tell me." "do you even know how many times that fatty has captured me? NO! you don't know. Well I've been keeping count! He has captured me 24 times! 50 TIMES! You say that you're gonna keep me safe! You liar! Those 24 times, you weren't there for me! Some friend you are!" "Be fair. I may be the fastest thing alive but I can't be in two places at once." "BE FAIR?! HOW CAN I BE FAIR! YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED ON A NUMBER OF OCCASIONS! I'M LUCKY THAT EGGHEAD NEVER TORTURED ME! But the pain I felt from being imprisoned that feeling can never be forgotten. All that time being locked up in Robotnik's jails cells has scarred me for life. You and your war are the cause of that." "Tails listen-" Tails cuts him off by saying "SHUT UP! YOU'RE NO LONGER MY FRIEND! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR BLUE FACE AGAIN!" then he runs off.

Sonic says "I think I handled that wrong. And now he's really mad at me. I have to go after him, even if he doesn't want me to. I have to find a way to apologize to him. But I don't know how I'll convince him to be my friend again. Well I'll think on that while I run." He starts running after Tails and catches him in no time. He says "can't we talk about this?" Tails replies "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" "You know I can't do that. I'm gonna follow you until you cool off." "Oh yeah? Then I'll go where you CAN'T follow me." After that, he takes off; knowing that there was no way that Sonic could follow him. Or was there…

Sonic appears next to tails in a hot air balloon. He says "come on Tails. I'm your friend. Let's get back on the ground and talk civilly about this." Tails replies "when I said that I never wanted to see you again, that meant GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" before biting that balloon with his sharp fox teeth. The bite punctured the balloon easily. Sonic says "oh crud. Didn't see THAT coming." Before flying off into the distance. Once he is satisfied that Sonic is far enough away, Tails lands. His stomach grumbles and he says to himself "man I am hungry. I wonder if that factory is still giving out free chili dogs. Well it can't hurt to go look. (I am referring to the instant chili dog factory that is shown in 1 episode. I don't remember which one however. Sry.) as it turned out, the factory was still giving out free food. So Tails just walked inside and started noming food. Tails said "OM NOM NOM NOM FOOD!" (if you couldn't tell, he is really freakin hungry. Then again, he usually is in every episode where there's food.) But after 4 dogs or so, he is full for whatever reason. Soon he feels sick. Soon after that he throws up on the floor. (extreme emotional distress can lead to upset stomachs.) With his stomach once again empty, he walks out of the factory with his head low.

Meanwhile, far away, Sonic is searching for Tails everywhere. He says "if I were Tails, where would I go? Hmmm…. If I were Tails, I'd probably be pretty hungry right about now. But he doesn't have any money. So he has to go get free food. But where could he do that." He think about that for a second. After a few more seconds he gets an idea. He says "that's gotta be it the instant chili dog factory. There, he could get free food. There's no time to waste. Up, over, and gone!" a mere 2 minutes later he arrives at the factory. Seeing as it is fully automated, there's no one to talk to. So he just calls out "Tails, you in here buddy?" after he got no response, he though "ugghh.. he always WAS better at hide and seek than me. So finding him is gonna be tough." But before he could start looking, a passerby noticed him and said "Sonic the hedgehog! I was wonderrin where you were. Your little fox friend passed by here a few minutes ago. He went into the factory, then walked out and took off." Sonic replied "thanks guy. Which way did he go?" "East, towards the forest." "Thanks again guy. I'm off now!" Sonic runs away, intent on finding his furious fox friend.

Going back to Tails, we see him in said forest. It had started to rain and he was hiding under a huge oak tree. The roots were raised and he was able to fit under them. so there he was, huddled under the tree roots with his head against his knees. He says "maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe I should go back. Two versions of himself appear on his shoulders. One is dressed in white, has a halo above his head, and is carrying a harp. While the other is dressed in red, has horns on his head and is carrying a pitchfork. The white one says "you should go to Sonic and apologize. I'm sure he'll take you back." The red one speaks next "don't listen to him. Your "friend" betrayed your trust. Why should you ever forgive him?" the white one says "why not? Despite what you said, he still loves you. There's nothing you could say that would change that." The red one says "lies. He probably hates you right now. Forget that meanie. You're your own fox now! You can live how YOU choose. He's nothing but trash." Before the white one can respond, Tails says "you're right red me. I'm now free to choose things for myself. I don't need Sonic." Then he grabs the white one, who says "hey what are you doing?" and throws him out from under the tree. The white fox says "fine. If that's how you think, then poo you." and disappears. The red one disappears soon after. Tails curls up and falls fast asleep despite the rain. However (because he is REALLY unlucky.) somehow, Scratch and Grounder happen to find him in the night while randomly walking through the woods. Tails is awoken by them as they harshly haul him to his feet and drag him away while he struggles. He is brought to Robotnik in handcuffs. Robotnik says to him "WHERE IS SONIC!" Tails replies "I'd gladly tell you where he is. But I don't know." "Lies. You and he are never far apart." "He is my enemy now. I hate his guts and would fully support his capture." "I don't believe you and even if I did, I don't need your help. So I'll just hold you for ransom. TO THE DUNGEON WITH HIM!" Scratch says "yes your vileness." Tails is thrown into Robotnik's one of Robotnik's jail cells. He sits on a bench on the side of the room. There, he looks down at the floor and reflects on his recent actions. He says "well Tails, you really messed up this time. Not only did you lose your best friend, but you also are going to lead to his capture. I'm such a worthless individual. I should never have yelled at him. I don't deserve a friend like him."

The next day, Sonic is watching the news. A story comes on…  
"this just in, Sonic's sidekick, the fox boy Tails, has been captured by the evil doctor Robotnik. He is broadcasting a message which we will show you now. Robotnik says on the message "Sonic, I am giving you an ultimatum. Turn yourself in within the next 5 hours or he will die. "What will Sonic do? Turn himself over to Robotnik? Or let his best friend die? More info when we have it. Now, in other news….." Sonic shut off the TV and said "HOLY CHILI DOGS! Robotnik's gonna kill him! I hate the thought of turning myself over to egghead but I gotta do it for his sake. He may hate me but I still love him. And I'll protect him to the end." He runs off towards Robotnik's fortress.

A few minutes later, he arrives. He yells "Robotnik, I surrender. Open the gates and take me as your prisoner." The drawbridge is lowered and the gate opens. Sonic walks in and holds out his arms to be cuffed. But right before Scratch cuffs him, he says "PSYCHE!" and runs down to the dungeon. There, he finds Tails in his cell quietly weeping. He cuts open the bars and grabs Tails' hand. Then he drags him out of the fortress and into the forest beyond. Then he runs back in time to hear Robotnik say "I HAAATEE THAT HEDGEHOG!" then he runs back to Tails. Upon seeing him, Tails runs over to Sonic and tightly hugs him around the waist while saying "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I WAS SO SCARED!" Sonic looks down at him and says "there's nothing to be sorry for buddy. Everyone gets mad sometimes. You got mad at me and I guess I deserved it. I broke your secret. You had a right to be mad. So I'm not mad at you in the slightest." "n-n-n-not mad? But all those horrible things I said. They were-" "not important. That was the past. And I don't care about it at all. Right now, all I care about is you and me being together again. Friends?" he outstretches his hand and Tails takes it. Saying "friends."

Sonic now says "ok. I have a few things for you. one, is this" he takes out a giant ice cream cup. (Like the one seen in one of the "sonic says" things. Again I don't remember which one.) Tails' eyes widen and he says "OH BOY!" he grabs a spoon from nowhere and jumps at towards the top of the cup. But before he can start eating, Sonic says "I also had Hacker erase Beezy's memory of your name." Tails says "huh?" and face plants into the ice cream. Actually his whole body goes into the huge amount of frozen treat. A few seconds later, his head pops out the other side covered in chocolate along with the rest of him. Sonic face palms himself and says to Tails "kid, concentrate on what you're doing. Then I'll finish talkin about the second thing." A few minutes later, the bowl is empty and Tails jumps out. When he lands, he shakes himself off like a dog, sending ice cream everywhere. Then he produces a REALLY LOUD sustained burp for 2 seconds straight. Finally, he walks over to Sonic, licks his lips and says "that was goooooood. Now, what was that you were saying about Breezy?" Sonic says " well, I said that I had Hacker erase her memory of your name. so now, you are once again Tails, Tails." Tails says "you're the best friend a kid could ever have." And hugs him again. Sonic says "ok, enough with the mushy stuff. We got a lot of ground to cover. You up to it buddy?" "Sure am Sonic. Let's go!"

The End.


End file.
